The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system for vehicles, and more particularly relates to a hydraulic brake system comprising a separated-type hydraulic booster located away from a brake master cylinder.
In a conventional hydraulic brake system known from prior art, vibration of working fluid occurs during the operation of a brake pedal and, as a result, the smooth operation of the brake pedal cannot be carried out, as will be described hereinafter.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a hydraulic brake system for vehicles, in which the working fluid supplied from a brake master cylinder into a separated-type hydraulic booster is controlled so that the pressure of the working fluid from the master cylinder is smoothly changed and, as a result, smooth operation of a brake pedal can be carried out.